First Quarter Moon
by ItalianChic13
Summary: edward and bella get closer then ever. strange things are happening with alice. alot going on. my first twilight fanfic. i think it's pretty good. please please please reveiw. edwardXbellaXtanya!


It started out black, a bare dull nothingness that you couldn't imagine, even in your wildest dreams

First Quarter Moon

_A/N: Hellooo there everyone. Italianchicaa here to post a new story. I know, I know, many of you have wanted to post MIA adds of me, but im pleased you didn't ; im NOT a big reader, more of a TV person, but my best friend got me ADDICTED on the twilight series. And I hate to break it to you all…but Edwards mine :D As always I don't own twilight, new moon, or eclipse, nor will I ever yada yada… though I do own Edward. : Hehe well enjoy?_

**Chapter One: tease**

It started out black, a bare dull nothingness that you couldn't imagine, even in your wildest dreams. And yet I felt okay. I could see without a blinding light in my face. I could breathe without feeling the heaviness in my chest, or the lump in my dry throat. I looked around the area, and lied down. Ever since that night in the dance studio I had to be on my guard at all times. I got into a comfortable position and tried to dream. The ground was cool and hard. I felt safe. I felt at home. I started humming the lullaby Edward had made for me a while back, when a rumble emerged from the ground. Suddenly my eyes bolted open and I shot up from my bed.

"Bella im so sorry. Did I frighten you?"

I looked over in a daze to Edward, his beautiful face in the half smile that I adored so much.

"I thought it was cute that you were singing my lullaby in your sleep. So I started to chuckle… I didn't know it was that strong though…"

His voice strummed through my ears like music. It was the most beautiful thing that I had ever heard.

"No your fine. I guess I didn't know I was sleeping." I sheepishly admitted. I smiled to myself then. The cold floor I lied on? It had been Edwards's chest in reality. No wonder I felt like I was so at ease. Not in any type of danger or harm. I always felt that way when he held me. Edward looked at me questioningly, trying to read my face. I had him stumped.

"Bella. What are you thinking about?" he asked looking carefully into my eyes. My grin faded and I got under the covers again. I wasn't really going to tell him what I had been _lying on_ was I? It already had me temped to jump onto him, I didn't want his urge to be as high as mine.

"Nothing. Im just happy you're here with me." I smiled. You know, I didn't know if you were coming tonight."

"Don't I always come? What would make tonight different? Did I do something wrong?" he asked with a defensive look painted on his face.

"No, no, it was late. I tried to fight my eyes but I guess they won. When your not here before I go to sleep. I just. I feel frightened that it will be the last time I will ever see you." I bit my lip as he drew me close to him. He put his lips beside my ear and whispered ever so lightly, his cool breath tickling me with every syllable.

"Love, how many times have I told you? Im never going to leave you. As long as you want me ill be with you. I promise."

The words he spoke brought chills up my spine. Or maybe that was because he was so surprisingly cold. Either way I liked it. I snuggled up in his arms, and closed my eyes, but like I always was when I was with him I felt so awake. I looked up and caught him grinning at me.

"You know im not going to forget that you didn't tell me why you were smiling earlier."

"Edward please!" I said in a harsh, yet playful tone. "It doesn't matter. In fact you can't MAKE me tell you, even if you wanted too" okay so I WAS aiming for a lip action. He knew I would give in to that. I smiled as he cupped my face in his hands.

"You seem quite sure about that" he said, smiling. He looked into my eyes, my dull blue eyes, as I looked back at his amazing, breathtaking liquid topaz eyes. It just wasn't fair. I was giving in already, not even at the point where I wanted. He leaned towards me, and teased me. Just as our lips were about to meet he stopped and moved down to my neck, his cool air blowing the whole way down. Then he gave soft pecks from my neck, up my jaw, and to my ear. My body shivered with enjoyment.

"How about now?" he asked his lips on my ear. I could tell he was smiling. But I wasn't going to give in without getting my way.

"Nope. You cant shake me that easily" I breathed in as he moved his hands up my sides and into my hair. Then, at last he leaned in, his cool lips moving against mine. I won. But it didn't stop there. We were pretty into ill say; the furthest Edward had ever tested himself when all of a sudden a stifled cough came from the couch on the other side of my room. We both looked up in shock to see Alice. She grinned and looked at both of us like we were works of art.

"wow, me and jasper don't even do that! And weave been together a hundred years!"

I heard a low growl come from Edwards's chest. He shot Alice a look that would have scared Attila the Hun. But all she did was laugh and point.

"ALICE!" Edward boomed, not carring that the pattern of charlies snored could no longer be counted.

"What are you DOING here! I thought you were spending the day…er-night with jasper!"

"I had a vision. You and Bella were going to go WAY to far, and I wasn't about to let that happen. Not until you all elope!" the grin on her face grew ten times what it was, if that was at all possible. The word echoed in my head, and made a harsh lump in my throat. _Elope. _Sure, it was what I wanted. Just… not now. I was so young, I had so much ahead of me. Or did I? If I were to turn into a… well monster, there would be severe impacts on my life. I pondered a while, my head resting on Edwards's stone cold chest as Alice blabbered on.

"Just wait until Rosalie hears about this one Ed! You're already screwed enough with her since that whole ruining her and Emmets kiss, and now this! Oh its just too-" her sentence was cut short by a vision. She looked paler then snow, and her smile faded into a serious frown. The next word she spoke made even Edward shiver. Alice opened her mouth, and you could see the frost begin to build around the very word she spoke.

"Victoria"

A/N: _ooh yes that italianchica is ever so clever. hehe i rhymed. : tell me if you like it and ill post moreee. :DDD_


End file.
